This invention relates to a firing system for a large-caliber weapon and includes a spring-loaded firing pin.
Conventional firing devices of the above-outlined type are described, for example, in the Handbook on Weaponry, Second English-language Edition (published by Rheinmetall GmbH, Dusseldorf, Germany, 1982); pages 343-346. The known firing devices outlined therein are disadvantageous in that they are of relative complex structure and are thus prone to malfunction or have only a fixedly installed firing pin.